


breathe life for you are not alone

by aisu10



Category: Dane Gang - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Breathing, Crossover Pairings, Gen, Heartbeat Kink, M/M, heartbreakingly beautiful shit, sweet as HECK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he falls in love with the way andrew sucks air into his lungs like they really need it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe life for you are not alone

**Author's Note:**

> this is an andrew/lucien crossover au thingy where starving vampire!lucien found and turned andrew to save both their lives and now they're inexplicably bound and learning to take care of each other.

lucien doesn’t sleep much, having nearly forgotten the need to over the years, but as soon as he brings andrew home he finds that newborns sleep a _lot_. at first lucien just watches andrew, perching on the edge of the couch near his head or sitting across from him on the floor, just drinking in the sight of him, completely entranced. as he watches he becomes infatuated with every inch of him, from the way his hair dries in curls after being drenched in blood to the way he sometimes tucks his legs close to his body, taking on a protective stance even in sleep. but the one thing lucien always finds his eyes most drawn to is the way andrew _breathes_. vampires’ hearts beat so sparingly that they barely need to breathe more than once every few minutes, but andrew -- _reborn andrew detmer_ , body or mind or _both_ still clinging to the human life he left behind, is not yet used to the slow pound of his new heart and he breathes _rapidly_ despite the fact that his blood doesn’t need so much oxygen anymore. lucien is captivated by the swift rise and fall of his chest, so beautiful and _alive_ , and he falls in love with the way andrew sucks air into his lungs like they really _need_ it. it’s been so long since he’s spent time with anyone who breathed like this whose breath he wasn’t about to _steal_ , and it reminds lucien of when he was young, when he was small and human and weak so long ago. lucien matches his breath to andrew's just to remember how it feels, trying to retain some of that humanity, that _fragility,_ that andrew still has inside him, not yet torn from him by murder after murder. he almost feels _guilty_ for doing to andrew what david did to him, stealing his normal life away in return for this strange half-life draining other people to survive, until he remembers that if he hadn’t sunk his teeth into andrew _and managed to take them out_ neither of them would be breathing at all right now.

eventually he stops watching, and starts _joining_ andrew in sleep, tentative and careful at first, but when andrew is receptive to his touch lucien makes a habit of holding him while he rests. he wraps his arms around andrew from behind, cradling his chest while his ribs expand and his heart thumps calmly underneath and he can feel every _bone_ and he whispers to andrew to never get jaded like him, to _keep breathing like this forever._


End file.
